


女孩（们）

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Adam Warlcok, Female Peter Quill
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: “我现在是不是应该管Adam叫Eve？”Richard意想不到的友谊发展。借了推上@sakua312太太Peter的性转设定。





	女孩（们）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakua312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakua312/gifts).



沉默。沉默像病毒一样在浑浊的空气中卷起漩涡。一滴咖啡从杯沿滴到地面上，Peter的手松松垮垮地环着咖啡杯，蜷缩的五指不情不愿地支撑着冰冷的杯壁。

Peter的嘴张开后又缓缓合拢，阖上的嘴唇碰到一起后又迅速彼此分开，似乎她身体里有什么东西一定要穿过口腔冲到人世间一般。她发出呼哧呼哧的声响，脸颊的两绺卷发轻轻晃动，活像一台破破烂烂的老式飞船烂掉的推进器。

所有人都盯着Peter，Peter盯着Adam，Adam也盯着Peter。Adam的起床气一向不怎么好，尤其是当这位金光闪闪的人造人睡了长长久久的一觉但是并不想离开自己的大“蚕蛹”的时候。

Peter已经盯着Adam足足三分钟了，Adam的烦躁几乎要实体化，Mantis额头的触角不安地转了一圈又一圈。这不能怪Peter，毕竟多年未见的老友突然回归，还换了一个性别，这种事不是年年有——即使是在宇宙范围内也是！

Peter的马克杯终于彻底挣脱了虚情假意地握着它的手指任凭重力把自己拉向地面，并砸在了Rocket的头上。Rocket骂骂咧咧地跳了起来，一脚把碎片踹向黑暗的角落。Peter却对外部世界无动于衷。看着他的姑娘几乎黏在Adam胸口的目光，屋子里脑袋唯一正常运转的Richard Rider决定做点什么，于是他拍了拍Peter的肩膀。他还从未见过Peter如此迷茫的样子，心里默默觉得有点可爱。

Peter打了个哆嗦，猛地从自己不知拐到何处的一团乱糟糟的思绪中回到了现实世界。她微微向Richard的方向倾身，一手不甚仔细地遮着自己的嘴巴，用大家都能听清的声音悄悄说道：

“我现在是不是应该管Adam叫Eve？”

Adam喷了一口气，金色的眼睛迸发出火花，Peter往后挪了挪，半边身体挡在了Richard后面。

“那啥……”Peter清了清嗓子，“欢迎回来，Adam，我们都很想你。”

Adam抬了抬眉毛，又抬起了自己光裸的右足，优美的足弓轻轻碾过地上的啤酒罐子，易拉罐发出尖锐的哀嚎。她环视了一下屋子的四面墙，并重点关照了健身型男灿烂微笑的海报。

“我们会马上把你的房间清理干净的。”Peter讪笑着，一边使劲朝Rocket使眼色，毕竟Adam的卧室里一般的杂物是Rocket趁她不在时偷放进去的武器配件——除了那些海报。Peter一把将型男们撕下，然而克林特•伊斯特伍德的半只持枪手还对着众人散发着无限的魅力。

“我睡你的房间。”

Adam擦过Richard Rider的肩膀趾高气昂地走开了，还用自己高傲的马尾辫甩了Peter一脸。

“她这次的脾气不太好啊。”Richard讪笑着，伸手揽住Peter的肩膀。

Peter抹了抹脸，似乎还没从自己的思绪中完全清醒，盯着Adam原本站立的位置有些迷迷糊糊地说：

“是啊……我也觉得她的脖子很漂亮。”

-

Knowhere的银护基地是一团乱糟糟的、无人想要仔细清扫的垃圾洞，也就是说，你可以在这里找到任何东西，藏起任何东西，躲在任何地方并安安稳稳地睡上一觉。眼下Richard就被Rocket拖到一个小角落里，被迫弯下腰迁就不到他髋骨的小浣熊对自己吱吱呀呀地咬耳朵。

“你知道咱们的‘Star-Lady’去哪儿了吗？”

“是Star-Lord，”Richard好心地纠正道，“你这样Peter会生气的。”

武器大师小浣熊恨铁不成钢地跺了跺脚，Richard有些好笑地摇摇头，不明白自己的好朋友在着急什么。

“Pete和Adam在聊天呢，Pete说她的房间太乱了，Pete总是这样心思细腻，虽然她不喜欢别人夸她……”

新星一声声浓情蜜意的“Pete”让Rocket心里堵得慌，好像被强行塞了一肚子的糖还顺着食道漫上了嘴巴。他翻了个白眼，想了想又揪着人类的头发对着他的眼睛明明白白翻了第二个白眼。Richard在小浣熊的鄙夷之情下好脾气地笑着，露出的几颗大白牙让Rocket彻底没了脾气。

“好吧，你个蠢蛋，难怪你会看上Peter那样的蠢蛋，蠢蛋配蠢蛋，我受够了！。”

-

第二个过来询问Peter在哪里的是Drax。已为人父的寡言男人在听到新星的回答后意味深长地看了他一眼，Richard莫名觉得瘆得慌，差点把集市上新买的马克杯摔在了地上。

“有什么不妥吗？”

Drax重重摇头，大声说道：“我要去和我女儿出去了——还有她的女朋友。”

Richard看着Drax充满期待的目光挠了挠头发，不太明白自己能说些什么，难道这是要去买订婚戒指吗？

“祝你们，呃，出行愉快？今天是个好天气。”他点了点头加重自己的语气，瞬间觉得底气十足。

Drax一言不发地走了，留下Richard站在吧台前觉得自己像是被老师叫到黑板上却没有解出方程式的小男孩。

-

Gamora盯着他叹气的时候，Richard终于觉得自己的耐心到了极点。绿皮肤姑娘对着自己的指甲啧啧称赞，就是不肯回答Richard的连声追问。Rocket扛着长炮经过他们，将武器砸在沙发的软垫上，将Richard成功颠下了座位。

“认真的！你还没有发现吗？他们都在房间里独处了一个半小时了！”

“然后呢？”Richard也学着Rocket挥舞双手，因为他现在满腔的迷茫都要在朋友们的欲言又止中化作怒火，“能发生什么？行星爆炸吗？”

“哦，Richard，”Gamora甜蜜地抚摸着他的脑袋，长长的指甲似乎要穿过天灵盖把他傻乎乎的大脑拿出来看个究竟，“长眼睛的都能看出Peter有多么迷恋Adam。”

“你这个又傻又臭的地球人，不会以为Peter只喜欢男孩子吧？”

“Peter的前男友可是各种性别，长相从五只眼睛的到八颗脑袋的都有，她还和我炫耀过一个长着三根阴……”

“打住！”

Richard龇牙咧嘴地摁紧自己的太阳穴，他可不想听别人告诉自己他的女朋友都有什么类型的，尽管其实Peter自己也和他说了不少，但是三根——三根那什么还是吓到美国男孩了。他可以和长着三根那什么的外星人轰轰烈烈打上一场，但是女朋友和三根那什么的滚在一起……

Richard使劲摇晃脑袋，也不知道是想要把脑袋里的三根那什么赶出去，还是想要把整个脑袋都摆脱掉。Rocket同情地拍了拍Richard的小腿。

“你知道她们在房间里做什么吗？”Gamora神秘地笑了起来，嘴角的弧度甜美致命，鲜红的口红泛着血腥的味道。

Rocket还没来得及提一个富有创造力的建议，Richard已经冲了出去。

“所以她们在做什么？”Rocket心不在焉地颠着口袋里的螺丝钉。

Gamora吹了吹自己的手指尖，亮出了绿油油的指甲盖。

“Peter真是深藏不露，我以前都不知道她这么擅长做美甲。”女刺客露出了一个小女孩般快乐的笑容。

-

Richard还来不及梳理自己心中的千头万绪，就已经站在了Peter卧室门口。他曾经无数次站在这里，背后藏着礼物或是（偶尔）没有，带着喜悦与忐忑，还有一点点（其实是很多）欲望。他想念他的姑娘，就像他的姑娘想念他——现在他不这么确定了。

房里传来嬉笑的声音，Richard的心依旧为了Peter的笑声而剧烈跳动。现在他急促的呼吸多少带上了一点绝望的味道。不是说Peter在他面前不爱笑，只是如此放松、如此愉悦而赤诚的笑声，他以为那是专属于他的。

他的！

Richard在内心无声呐喊。

他伸手敲了敲门，手背戏剧性地颤抖着，为他高大的背影平添几分悲情。没有声音。准确说是没有那个甜甜的声音喊他进去。笑声依旧，像一阵阵汹涌的波浪将Richard推得越来越远。Richard咬紧牙关自行打开房门，熟悉的气味扑面而来，熟悉的床上熟悉的身影正将另一个不熟悉的人影扑在他熟悉的被褥上。

他的姑娘结实的四肢正死死按住对方，流畅的身体曲线将贴身T恤和紧身裤的存在感减到最小，修长的脖颈微微转动，脸颊泛着红晕，深色的眼睛闪烁着光芒。

额头还有汗水。

Richard不由自主地前进一步，一脚踩到地上的瓶瓶罐罐。

“你踩到我新买的指甲油了！”Peter撅着嘴巴，“亲爱的，你有什么事吗？”

Richard深吸一口气，有些抱歉地蹲下身把瓶子扶正。他起身时看到他的女朋友移动的残影，下一秒Adam从床上直起身，一脸冷酷地了下来。

Adam的头发蓬松散乱，Richard脑袋里一片嗡鸣。

他再反应过来时房间里已经只剩下Peter和他自己了。Adam显然又用自己的头发对人类发起攻击，Richard揉了揉被发丝甩过的眼睛，低下头看向对自己微笑的Peter。

“谢谢你的咖啡杯。”

“我还没告诉你我买了。”Richard下意识回答道。

Peter满不在乎地摆摆手：“反正我知道你肯定会帮我买的。”

他们交换了一个亲吻，Peter的嘴唇一如既往地柔软，她的脖子有些潮湿，盘起的头发在Richard的掌心里被揉乱。

Richard的手指恋恋不舍地从深色的头发中收回，Peter还回味着亲吻，眯起眼睛仰着脑袋的样子像是一只打盹的、软乎乎的小猫咪。新星笑了起来，忍不住低下头又吻了吻爱人的脸颊。

然后他才意识到自己手心多了个东西。

他低下头，看到一枚小小的发夹，深色的夹子上缀着一朵紫色的小花，大概是他忙着弄乱Peter的头发时不慎带下来的。

“好看吗？”Peter愉快地将发夹从Richard的掌心中拾起，举在灯光下细细打量，“Adam送我的，不过她偏不肯给我，非要我把她打趴下。”

姑娘晃了晃发夹，紫花在灯光下反射着艳丽的光彩。她似乎有些骄傲于自己终于抢到了礼物、打败了Adam。Richard开始思考下一次要是自己这么干是不是也能被Peter扑倒在床上，用双手双腿压住，然后……

他们手牵着手走出了卧室，Richard在众人毫不掩饰的探寻目光中攥紧了爱人的手，并冲着角落里双眼泛着红光的Adam抬起下巴。

“我的。”

他用眼神表达了这个意思，并确定Adam收到了他的信号。


End file.
